


Несделанный шаг

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Teen Sam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета:  evenover,  auden<br/>Написан на Байки-2010<br/>Арт: Вонг</p><p>Примечание: Касси Райт и ее фильмы созданы Чаком Палаником в романе "Снафф".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Несделанный шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: evenover, auden  
> Написан на Байки-2010  
> Арт: Вонг
> 
> Примечание: Касси Райт и ее фильмы созданы Чаком Палаником в романе "Снафф".

  
  
_Ты ни мне, ни себе не простишь  
несделанный шаг.  
  
Машина Времени._  
  
***  
  
Врач, одетый в несвежий и не очень белый халат, вымыл руки под скрипящим краном и раздраженно махнул рукой:  
  
\- Все, свободны. Снимем через пять-шесть недель.  
\- Через сколько?! – не выдержал Сэм.  
  
Черт знает что!  
  
Эта больница на окраине, этот врач, который взял наличные у отца, обойдя тему непродленной страховки, этот гадкий перелом – бесило все. Даже побледневший, переминающийся в углу кабинета Дин.  
  
\- Пойдем, Сэмми.  
  
Отец помог подняться. Гипс был еще влажный, пористый, он холодил ногу и страшно раздражал.  
  
Свежеокочурившийся призрак сумасшедшего параноика с невыговариваемым диагнозом, стройка, погоня и «перелом малой берцовой кости без смещения».  
  
Дин, конечно, считал себя виноватым. Отец, конечно, нет.  
  
Сэму страшно хотелось показать доктору средний палец, и он, наверное, так и сделал бы, если бы Дин не поднырнул под его рукой, придерживая и помогая. Получилось, что Дин с отцом практически несут его.  
  
\- Пусти! – срезал Сэм Дина. – Сам.  
  
Конечно, это было не совсем «сам», но Сэм с помощью отца удачно проскакал по коридору и даже одолел ступеньки.  
  
Гипс тянул к полу.  
  
\- Я подгоню машину к крыльцу, стойте здесь, – приказал отец, и Дин занял его место. Сэм мотнул головой, вырвался и вцепился в поручень.  
\- Чего ты дергаешься? – миролюбиво спросил Дин. – Сейчас погрузим тебя в машину, привезем в мотель – и лафа, Сэмми! Никакой школы, никаких тебе уроков, только телик да жрачка. Будешь дрыхнуть до обеда.  
\- Что, завидуешь? – прошипел Сэм. – Тоже хочешь гипс, на кровать и порнушку крутить целыми днями?  
Дин смерил Сэма тяжелым взглядом, но не ответил. Отошел к противоположной стороне лестницы.  
  
Сэм выдохнул через нос. Хорошо. Так значительно лучше, когда он не трогает, не маячит близко-близко, так что каждую хренову веснушку можно рассмотреть.  
Сэм читал об этом, он отлично знал, что происходит. Подростковый бунт, желание драться и материться, перманентное сексуальное возбуждение, раздражительность, плохой сон…  
Возраст. Долбаных пятнадцать.  
В книжках, правда, ни черта не было про переломы, веснушки брата и…  
  
\- Эй! Залезайте.  
Дин вернулся и без разговоров потащил Сэма по лестнице вниз, к машине. Отец распахнул заднюю дверь, и они вдвоем погрузили Сэма.  
Черт! Черт! Сэм не хотел, чтоб его трогали, чтоб с ним возились, чтоб вообще его замечали!  
  
Больше всего на свете он хотел стать невидимкой. Доучиться в одной школе, перейти в выпускной класс, подготовиться к вступительным, свалить учиться.  
Просто свалить.  
Гипс могильной плитой вдавливал Сэма в кожаное сиденье Импалы. Стриженый затылок Дина маячил совсем рядом, напряженный.  
Пока они ехали до мотеля, Дин ни разу не обернулся. Даже когда Сэм набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, а потом горячо и шумно выдохнул брату в шею.  
  
  
***  
\- Это не обсуждается, Дин.  
\- Но отец! У него же нога! Пять недель!  
\- Я все отлично понимаю. Ты присмотришь за ним. Он прекрасно справляется.  
\- Ты знал. Еще до этой охоты ты знал о следующем деле!  
\- Да. И если я не поеду, могут погибнуть люди. Разговор исчерпан.  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Сэм лежал на узкой мотельной кровати, вытянувшись в струнку. Прошло два дня, и отец уезжает, а он остается запертым в этом тухлом номере, пахнущем пылью и чужим сексом.  
Запахи. Настойчивые, душные запахи преследовали Сэма уже целый год, словно его восприятие болезненно обострилось  
Вот и сейчас он слышал, хотя не должен был: отец и Дин разговаривали на кухне за закрытой дверью. Отец – тихим ровным голосом, Дин – взбешенным свистящим шепотом.  
Хлопнула дверь. Кто ушел?  
За окном взревела Импала, мотор остался урчать, снова хлопнула дверь.  
Отец появился на пороге, замер на мгновение, оглядывая Сэма всего, целиком, вместе с долбаным гипсом. А затем прошел к кровати, коротко коснулся лба.  
  
\- Я постараюсь быстро.  
\- Угу.  
\- Приглядывай за Дином, ладно?  
\- Чего?!  
Сэм изумленно поднял голову, хотя не собирался, потому что сердился. В уголках отцовских глаз прятались мелкие морщинки, будто от смеха.  
Он похлопал Сэма по плечу и вышел за дверь.  
Зашуршал гравий, запахло бензином, отец уехал.  
Дин не появлялся в комнате до вечера. Так и сидел на кухне, что ли?  
  
  
***  
Сэму надо было в туалет. Уже давно, около часа. И зачем он выпил три банки колы?  
Блин!  
Возле кровати стояли металлические ходунки, но Сэм возненавидел мерзавцев тут же, как только отец припер их в день перелома. Сэм старался не вставать без нужды и в сортир ходил только когда в комнате никого не было. Ему почему-то казалось, что Дин ни в коем случае не должен увидеть его с этими жуткими ходунками.  
Но Дин развалился на диване и переключал каналы. Он мог проводить так сутки: тупое щелканье, весь диван в крошках, на полу три пустые пачки из-под чипсов со вкусом бекона. Пиво.  
Впрочем, сейчас пива не наблюдалось. Ни разу со дня перелома.  
Мочевой пузырь был полон до отказа. Казалось – еще немного, и Сэм просто обмочит постель.  
От напряжения на глаза навернулись слезы. Сэм сжимал бедра изо всех сил, но гипс мешал, царапал шершавым краем кожу на колене здоровой ноги.  
На экране промелькнула порнушка, Дин пошел щелкать дальше. Ух ты, какие мы воспитанные!  
Сэм не выдержал и под одеялом сжал член сквозь трусы. Стало чуть полегче, но ненадолго. Так, все. Надо идти в сортир, а то все это плохо кончится.  
Сэм откинул одеяло, и Дин мгновенно повернулся.  
  
\- Помочь?  
\- Отвали, я могу поссать без твоего горячего участия, – огрызнулся Сэм, стаскивая ногу в гипсе.  
Раньше бы Сэм схлопотал за такое подзатыльник. Теперь же Дин просто отвернулся обратно к телевизору.  
Снова накатило, Сэму даже показалось, что он уже, что в трусы течет.  
Нет, просто показалось.  
  
Ходунки глухо стучали об пол резиновыми набойками. До туалета Сэм добрался в рекордно короткое время.  
Когда он вернулся, наскоро умывшись и сменив трусы – просто потому, что он в них валялся уже три дня, – постель была застелена свежим бельем, а возле изголовья притулилась табуретка. На табуретке дымилась чашка горячего чая, валялись пачка чипсов и гамбургер в упаковке.  
Сэм что, так долго менял трусы? Но вообще да, с гипсом это превращалось в какую-то акробатику.  
Дин все так же втыкал в телик.  
  
\- Спасибо, – Сэму почудилось, что горло чуть припухло, как при ангине. Дин кивнул, не оборачиваясь.  
Гамбургер оказался теплым – Дин согрел его в микроволновке. Слишком крепкий чай вязал рот, но радовало ощущение, что так и надо.  
Сэм отставил чашку, глянул на экран, где уже не мелькало – Дин остановился на каком-то древнем корейском боевике. Сэм не заметил, как заснул.  
  
  
***  
Проснулся он часа в четыре утра.  
Дин спал напротив, повернувшись к Сэму лицом. В неровном предутреннем свете он казался старше, словно ему не двадцать, а все тридцать.  
Сейчас, весной, за месяц до Сэмова шестнадцатилетия, веснушки на носу брата вели себя совсем нагло, забираясь на щеки, на виски и даже за кромку вечно торчащих встрепанных волос.  
Губы Дина и во сне были крепко сжаты, будто он стеснялся, что они такие яркие и пухлые, словно он старался показать, какой у него мужественный и жесткий рот.  
Дину не надо было никому ничего доказывать. Он и так самый мужественный чувак на всем белом свете.  
Ладно. После отца.  
  
Сэм тряхнул головой, отгоняя глупые мысли. Нога в гипсе болела. Не сильно, но ровно, постоянно, гулко.  
Сэм надеялся, что скоро отпустит, но когда наступит это скоро, он не знал.  
От долгого лежания ныл позвоночник, и Сэм автоматически сунул руку назад, скользнул в трусы и помассировал копчик.  
Зря он это сделал.  
Член встал плавно, настойчиво и как-то… радостно. Ну, тупо, да, но Сэму так и показалось. Что его предали. Весело, и легко, и совершенно бессовестно.  
Он застонал тихонько и тяжело перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись носом в душную синтепоновую подушку.  
Нет.  
Он не попрется сейчас в ванную, он не будет сейчас дрочить, он…  
Сэм заставил себя заснуть и разрядился во сне.  
  
  
***  
Он не сразу понял, почему прилип к простыне животом и почему трусы приклеены к… О, бля!  
Ну вот как теперь?  
Дина в комнате не было, он горланил на кухне Ганзов.  
Если тихо отклеиться от кровати и протащить в ванную простыню, то можно застирать и Дин не узна…  
  
\- Проснулась, принцесса? Завтрак!  
Дин грохнул на табуретку глубокую тарелку. В тарелке плавали шоколадные шарики, залитые молоком.  
\- Что это? – спросил Сэма, надеясь, что голос не дает петуха.  
\- Завтрак, – немного обиженно повторил Дин. Как будто само собой разумеется, что Сэм в пятнадцать… почти шестнадцать лет ест с утра то же, что и в пять.  
  
Сэм хотел узнать, не издевается ли над ним брат. Он хотел потребовать яичницу или спагетти, он хотел сам встать и приготовить что-нибудь съедобное, но он лежал на острых от засохшей спермы простынях, и… и…. блин, это не получится скрыть. Никак.  
  
\- Дин, тебе придется перестилать кровать. Зря ты вчера врубал порнуху.  
\- Я не вруб… о. Понял. Вставай.  
Сэм принялся сволакивать ногу в гипсе. У него как-то резко кончились силы сопротивляться.  
Было до жути обидно, что Дин-то может выйти из дома и даже поссать без проблем, что одноклассники в этом малюсеньком Сомерсворсе успеют пройти фигову тучу тем, а Сэму придется отсиживать в постели копчик и зубрить все самому.  
Да еще и не подрочить нормально!  
  
Дин невежливо спихнул ногу в гипсе на пол, подтянул Сэма вверх под мышки – унизительно и хамовато, а затем просто прислонил брата к стене.  
  
_За четыре с половиной недели они убьют друг друга на хрен._  
  
Сэм с какой-то страстной жадностью ждал брезгливого выражения на лице брата, но не дождался.  
Дин перестелил постель так же четко и ровно, как набивал солью патрон, собирал глок и перебирал карбюратор.  
Ворот его старой застиранной футболки был растянут, так что из трикотажа торчали нитки. Сэм представил, как Дин потеет и капли скатываются по шее, задерживаются в ложбинке, где всегда открыто, потому что волосы короткие, как пот впитывается в серый мягкий воротник, как…  
  
\- Ты чего, ботаник?  
Дин неловко потер шею, словно взгляд Сэма его поцарапал. Сэм тряхнул головой и, рухнув в свежую постель, принялся заволакивать гипс на матрас. Дин дернулся было помочь, но не стал, напоровшись на бешеный взгляд Сэма.  
_  
Точно убьют. До вечера._  
  
Дин покусал губы, и внутри, в Сэме – где-то в районе аппендикса – забурлила радость: вот сейчас брат огрызнется, скажет какую-нибудь жлобскую, язвительную мерзость, после которой Сэм до вечера будет обижен…  
Дин как-то устало мотнул головой и, сграбастав простыню, испачканную спермой Сэма, вышел из комнаты.  
Почему он не ведет себя, как раньше?!  
Сэм ударил кулаком по шероховатой стене, упиваясь болью и раздражением.  
  
  
***  
Прачечные в Нью-Хэмпшире ничем не отличались от своих коллег в Арканзасе, Миссури, Луизиане, Мэне, Джорджии…  
Одинаковый ровный гул, даже когда ни одна из машин не работает. Одинаковый жесткий свет, одинаково потрескавшаяся краска под потолком. Желтая. Чаще всего – желтая.  
Если подсчитать, сколько в свои двадцать Дин провел в прачечных, – получится наверняка какая-нибудь идиотская тухлая цифра статистики, из тех, что так любит Сэмми. Дин подбросил на ладони пару четвертаков.  
Говорят, кручение барабана должно успокаивать и наводить на философские мысли. Стирая простыню, которую обкончал младший брат, Дин только бесился и думал о том, что не выдержит эту сучку еще четыре с половиной недели.  
Вмазать Сэму хотелось с той самой минуты, как он навернулся с бетонных блоков. Нет, Дин понимал, что в пятнадцать с собственным телом еще не особо дружат, но не настолько же, блядь! Он стопудово в этом возрасте крепко держался на ногах.  
Это как в спаррингах, которых у них уже сто лет как не было. Когда брат бил не туда, промахивался и не уворачивался вовремя, Дину хотелось схватить его за грудки и трясти, пока вся дурь не выйдет. Ему все казалось – до Сэма не доходит.  
  
_Ничего не доходит._  
  
И надо было Сэму наебнуться в этом микроскопическом идиотском штате! В этом городе, где нет даже нормального стрип-бара, а девчонки зашуганы и некрасивы, все до одной!  
Блядь, да здесь самая убогая прачечная во всей Америке!  
Телефон завибрировал так неожиданно, что ладонь дрогнула, и четвертаки со звоном раскатились по кафельному полу.  
  
\- Сэм?  
Дин уже выскочил на улицу. Что могло случиться, блин?!  
\- Мне скучно.  
\- Ты… Сэм, ты вконец охуел, скажи мне? Просто скажи, чтоб тебя! Потому что твои капризы у меня поперек глотки, потому что ты дни напролет лежишь в трусах и читаешь свои хитровыдолбанные учебники, потому что я у тебя вроде няньки, а ты даже «спасибо» говоришь так, словно я дерьмо, прилипшее к твоей кроссовке, потому что ты зовешь меня во сне, и я, блядь, уже спать не могу, и какого ж хуя ты рухнул там, на стройке, кретин ты недоделанный?!!  
Надо было так сказать. Чего уж, сразу бы полегчало.  
Но Дин просто ответил:  
\- Сейчас приду.  
И вернулся в номер, а простыню пусть прет, кто хочет, все равно она мотельная, отец отказался от горничной и сразу взял у нее белье на неделю.  
  
  
***  
Дин сломался на седьмой день.  
Сэм вяло крутил в голове эту мысль, пытаясь понять, почему у него возникают ассоциации с богом.  
Рисунки и надписи на гипсе были не лишены художественной ценности.  
Вообще-то, предполагалось, что это дико смешно: пока Сэм спал, Дин нарисовал парочку голых теток, одну русалку с нереально огромными сиськами, два похабных волосатых члена, одно недорисованное соитие раком – вид сбоку, и к тому же гипс украшали многочисленные факи в стиле граффити.  
Только было не смешно.  
Сэм вообще не знал, что Дин умеет рисовать хоть что-нибудь, а тут такое! Русалка немного смахивала на одну из его учительниц литературы, и Сэм не представлял, как Дин добился такого сходства.  
Сам Дин спал мордой в подушку.  
Нет. Ни фига он не спал.  
  
\- Долго карябал?  
\- Всю ночь.  
Голос уходил в наволочку и звучал глухо.  
\- Красиво.  
Дин прыснул и перевернулся на спину. Покосился на Сэма, который пытался стереть пальцем нарисованный волосатый член, и заржал в голос.  
\- Это была месть? – осведомился Сэм, бросая бесполезные попытки оттереть гипс.  
\- Ага, – Дин щурился сладко, словно сытый котяра на солнце.  
\- Я тебя достал?  
  
Дин посерьезнел. Почесал живот под выцветшей футболкой и ушел в ванную.  
Сэм откинулся на подушку. Как же хотелось встать! И пройтись. Он никогда раньше не думал, что это так здорово – ходить. Не подволакивая ногу, не стуча гипсом по полу, не задевая за ножки стульев и кроватей – просто пройти от точки А до точки Б.  
Гребаный перелом!  
  
\- Дин, отец не звонил?  
Вода в ванной стихла, Дин не ответил. Ну и не звонил, значит.  
К черту.  
Сэм придумал страшную месть. Изящную в своей жесткости, умную, тонкую, будоражащую кровь.  
  
  
***  
Как только Сэм заикнулся о том, что старший брат должен относить каждый день в школу его сделанное задание и брать новое, Дин устроился на работу.  
Тут же.  
Такое уже бывало, когда они застревали на одном месте больше, чем на неделю, а играть в покер с Дином не садились уже ни в одном баре.  
Но тут даже покера не обнаружилось, бильярдные столы в барах были настолько кривые, что просто подойти к ним – и то казалось оскорбительным.  
Короче, в автомастерской много не заработаешь, но это было неважно. Только б не носить в школу Сэмовы домашки!  
Работы оказалось мало, почти так же мало, как и денег. В этой дыре все ездили на старых машинах, а старые машины – вечная истина – ломаются на порядок реже новых.  
Просто сегодня приехал какой-то деловой мудак на Порше, и Дин выполз из-под тачки за полночь.  
Хозяин автомастерской, Бранч Бакарди, сухонький пьющий мужичок неопознаваемого возраста, мрачно взглянул на перемазанного Дина, дыхнул перегаром и выплюнул окурок прямо на загаженный пол.  
  
\- Завтра в восемь, как хошь.  
\- Слыш, Бранч, ты бесплатного дурака себя нашел, что ли? – возмутился Дин, но Бакарди пожал острыми клетчатыми плечами, что означало: «Можешь уволиться в любой момент, не держу».  
Дин сплюнул на пол, проследил, чтоб плевок накрыл окурок этого мудака, и направился в мотель.  
Ныли ноги и шея, перед глазами до сих пор стояло покореженное днище Порша, и Сэм там один весь день…  
Дин прибавил шагу.  
Он не хотел втягиваться.  
Ну просто в какой-то момент, на третий день работы у Бранча, Дин понял, что в этом что-то есть. Кормить Сэма завтраком, уходить на работу, вечером смывать с себя грязь автомастерской, снова кормить Сэма… Вроде все знакомо, он, блин, всю жизнь только и делает, что готовит этому засранцу. Но сейчас все было не так.  
Они одни, и у Дина работа, и Сэм успокоился, перестал вести себя, как девчонка с вечным ПМС, и они даже разговаривали нормально, и гипс этот прикольный, разрисованный, Дин им очень гордился…  
Что-то было не так.  
Дин не сразу понял – что, просто перед тем, как нажать ручку двери, проверил нож за поясом.  
Сэм смотрел порнуху.  
_  
Нет, неверно._  
  
На экране порнодива тыкалась прямо в камеру своей киской, соответствующие звуки липко накрывали комнату, а Сэм… Сэм спал.  
Дин тяжело сглотнул и вытянул у Сэма из пальцев раздолбанный пульт, перетянутый скотчем. Сэм даже не проснулся, только поморщился и шлепнул губами смешно.  
От наступившей тишины стало легче.  
Дин вырубил свет, оставив только ночник у своей кровати, скинул ботинки, куртку и в носках прошлепал в ванную.  
Только когда защелка клацнула, отрезая его от Сэма, Дин разрешил себе подумать.  
Что это, на хрен, было?!  
Сэм не переваривал порнуху. Его выворачивало от нее, Дин прямо видел, как брат зеленел и готовился блевать – то ли от смущения, то ли от непереносимой пошлости происходящего. Он изо всех сил показывал, как сильно презирает Дина за его ночные канальчики, как ненавидит всю эту грязную продажную индустрию.  
Это было так ржачно, и Дин угорал над Сэмом и подъебывал его до посинения, но сейчас… не смешно.  
Да, Сэм – обычный пацан, у него все в порядке, и посмотреть в одиночестве порно – это самое вменяемое, что он может делать в свои пятнадцать.  
Просто Сэм стопудово хотел, чтоб его засекли. Нафига? Или он заснул случайно? Или он подрочил, а потом заснул?  
Дин резко распахнул дверь ванной, прошел к кровати Сэма и запустил руку под одеяло. Там было тепло и сухо, и Сэм наверное не дрочил, или переоделся, и…  
  
\- Дин? Что ты… Дииин…  
Все произошло как-то сразу. Сэмми проснулся, и Дин не успел выдернуть руку, и Сэм приподнял бедра, прижимаясь пахом к ладони, и закусил губу, и… И потом сам все отлично объяснил хриплым дрожащим шепотом:  
\- Тебе надо знать про меня все, Дин?  
И Дин мотнул головой, выдернул руку из тепла. А потом крепко ухватил Сэма за подбородок:  
\- Я завтра покажу тебе действительно стоящее порно, Сэмми! Не смотри всякую хрень, плохому научишься!  
Дина даже хватило на то, чтоб подмигнуть похабно и спокойным шагом пройти в ванную. Машинное масло пропитало его, казалось, до нижнего белья.  
  
  
***  
Запах железа, бензина, химии, жара и прогорклого воздуха. Грязь под ногтями, несмываемые черные разводы на коже, выедающие отпечатки пальцев, рыжая пыльная щетина и вечная трещинка ровно посередине нижней губы. Низкий голос, хрипатый после работы и сиплый по утрам, раздражающие шутки, задевающие подколки, ворчание под нос, дебильный ржач.  
Дин.  
Сэм ждал вечера, чуть не подпрыгивая на продавленном матрасе. Гипс крошился, и спать потом на крошках – больно. Но Сэму было плевать.  
Дин сломался, все, все! Сегодня будет что-то, Сэм не знал – что, но ждал этого с возрастающим нетерпением.  
В паху тянуло, и Сэм сжал бедрами потяжелевшие яйца, исцарапывая гипсом кожу в кровь.  
Если вообще не уставать, не напрягаться, то стояк мучает постоянно. Когда Дин есть, когда его нет, когда он моется или спит, когда он гремит на кухне сковородой, когда сидит во дворе и кидает камни в жестяную банку из-под фасоли…  
При чем тут Дин?  
Сэм жевал безвкусную лапшу, залитую кипятком, и смотрел на часы.  
  
Вечером Дин ввалился в номер на час раньше, Сэм не ждал его совсем, он читал «Золотую чашу» Стейнбека.  
Дин стащил с плеч куртку, повесил на стул. Спросил что-то – Сэм не услышал. Прошел в ванную, вывернул кран на полную.  
Сэм смотрел только на кассету – потасканную, с обшарпанной этикеткой и номером проката на углу. Она лежала на столе, такая инородная, чужая, специально принесенная, и Сэм никак не мог прекратить гонять в голове картинку: Дин в прокате проходит в спецотдел, ищет там нужное, читает названия, забавно склонив голову к плечу. Потом расплачивается и убирает кассету во внутренний карман куртки.  
  
За ужином они почти не разговаривали, точнее, Сэм не мог говорить. Он просто бухнул четырехсотстраничную «Золотую чашу» перед кружкой с какао, устроил ногу в гипсе поперек кухни и пялился в книгу, ни фига не видя.  
Но книгу у него отняли.  
Дин нагло захлопнул тяжелый том, не потрудившись положить закладку, отшвырнул его на подоконник и сказал, наклонившись к Сэму через стол:  
  
\- Касси Райт – это классика порно, Сэмми! Пошли.  
Пышногрудая русалка маслено подмигнула Сэму с гипса.  
  
В комнате Сэм вдруг осознал, что у него очень болит нога. Ноет и страшно чешется там, под гипсом.  
Дин швырнул обложку от кассеты на подушку Сэма и теперь колдовал у видака. Сэм допрыгал до кровати и рухнул, так что пружины скрипнули возмущенно. Интересно, сколько он теперь весит вместе с гипсом?  
На затертой обложке тускнело фото загорелой блондинки, окруженной мужскими телами. Вместо белья ее прелести скрывали мужские ладони. Стрижка у блондинки – Касси Райт, как понял Сэм, – напоминала о конце странных попсовых восьмидесятых.  
На кассете оказалось три фильма: «Иметь пересмешника», «Почтальон всегда заправляет дважды» и «Волшебник страны Анус».  
  
К горлу подкатило – то ли смех, то ли тошнота, Сэм не успел разобраться.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Сэмми!  
\- Нет, я понял, это _классика_ , – еле выдавил Сэм.  
\- Ну… Не в этом фишка. Они тогда правда… ну… играли.  
Тут Сэм не выдержал и повалился на подушку. Несчастная загипсованная нога торчала перпендикулярно кровати, в животе что-то сжималось и разжималось, Сэм давился смехом, икал и задыхался.  
Только Дин это может. На полном серьезе… вот так…  
Очнулся Сэм, когда понял, что комнату наполняет птичье пение. Совершенно дикий звук для Сомерсворса, да и вообще для замызганной мотельной конуры.  
Дин сидел на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и смотрел на экран так, словно там шло по меньшей мере «Сияние».  
Да, производители явно не поскупились на антураж.  
На берегу моря была выстроена хижина из бамбука, песок на пляже отливал белизной и золотом, море – и это не могла испортить никакая старая, засмотренная пленка – переливалось бирюзой и зеленью, всеми оттенками синего.  
Можно было кончить только от пейзажа.  
И даже загорелая, голая, обернутая в пальмовые листья Касси Райт, идущая по пляжу навстречу своим секс-приключениям, не могла испортить вид.  
  
  
***  
Блин, конечно, Дин не знал никакой классики порно.  
Ну, он любил это дело, чего ж скрывать, особенно когда находишься в городе, где из десяти тысяч жителей нет ни одной – прописью: ни-од-ной красивой или хотя бы разговорчивой девчонки.  
Дин проверял.  
Но прыщавый дрочер-прокатчик оказался прав. Эта порнушка отличалась от того, что смотрел по платным каналам Дин, когда отец уезжал. Фильм предсказуемо оказался наивным и забавным, но кроме страстной ебли, было здесь что-то еще.  
Что-то, что нравилось Сэму.  
Силиконовая порнодива изображала любовь. Наверное, у нее просто не получалась похоть.  
Она любила волосатого некрасивого мулата, который засаживал ей сзади. Любила его рыжего приятеля, впуская в свой зад темно-бурый толстый член.  
Любила их обоих, демонстрируя двойное проникновение на плетеных циновках хижины.  
Она любила себя, активно и влажно двигая пальцами по щелке, прищипывая коричневые соски. Она была загорела, молода, по-уродски накрашена и подстрижена и очень богата: прыщавый дрочер рекомендовал еще пятнадцать кассет с ее фильмами.  
Но хрен с ней, с Касси.  
  
Дин чуть передвинулся, чтоб видеть отражение Сэма в полированной дверце шкафа.  
Он не мог смотреть на Сэма впрямую, тот развопился бы на всю улицу. Он не мог пересесть на стул, чтоб коситься на Сэма, потому что закрыл бы экран.  
Он не мог не смотреть, потому что после той, стоящей колом простыни…  
Сэм вытянулся в струнку, устроив больную ногу на кровати, а здоровой упираясь в пол. Дин не видел в мутном отражении, есть ли на Сэме носки, почему-то было жутко интересно.  
Выражения лица тоже было не разобрать, но Дин видел, как Сэм беспрестанно облизывал губы, кусал их, водил нижней губой по кромке верхних зубов, втягивал щеки и снова облизывал губы.  
Захотелось коснуться его рта. Успокоить его. Рот, не Сэма.  
Дин разозлился.  
  
\- Ну что, как тебе девочка? – спросил он, с полным правом разрешая себе повернуться.  
\- Не в моем вкусе! – отрезал Сэм, не отрывая какого-то детско-удивленного взгляда от экрана.  
Что там? А, да. Ну, а как? Если растянуть, и не такое влезет.  
Из-за гипса ноги Сэма были широко расставлены, и ткань спортивных штанов жестко натягивалась в паху.  
Дин отвернулся к Касси. В хижине появился четвертый участник праздника, длинноволосый парень – вот уж точно конь с яйцами. Сейчас он трахал Касси в рот, и она принимала с любовью его агрегат. Казалось, она могла заглотнуть до самых яиц.  
Интересно, а на порноактрис где-то учат?  
Дин представил курсы, зал, коврики, мужиков… моделей? Натурщиков?  
  
\- Слушай, Сэмми, а вот если…  
Дин понятия не имел, как ему хватило сил не обернуться на короткий судорожный всхлип.  
Он не смог справиться с реакцией тела на звук, и поэтому просто задеревенел, слепо глядя перед собой. Судя по звуку… по звуку… Дин никогда не слышал такого от Сэма.  
В блестящей бликующей дверце Сэм согнулся пополам. Потом выпрямился. Вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и потянул на себя одеяло.  
Когда через минуту Дин вырубил порно и повернулся к кровати, Сэм уже лежал под одеялом, красноречиво повернувшись спиной к миру.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Сэмми, – пробормотал Дин неловко, нащупывая выключатель. Плечи Сэма подпрыгнули: то ли на хуй послал, то ли тоже сладких снов пожелал.  
Дин осторожно прикрыл дверь, нашарил в кармане джинсов сотку и рванул к бару. Сегодня можно… можно… Была бы у него машина…  
  
Шлюха взяла семьдесят за анал в небольшом пустынном парке. Дин не посмотрел ей в лицо ни разу, так проще было представлять влюбленную Касси Райт.  
Шлюха стонала искусственно-громко, забивая все ненужные всхлипы в голове Дина.  
  
  
***  
После оргазма Сэм всегда засыпал, как вырубили. Это способ, эдакое снотворное.  
Но сейчас сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
Разрядка оказалась неожиданной и слабой, Сэм даже не прикоснулся к себе ни разу. Он и представить не мог, что так бывает.  
Чертов затылок Дина маячил перед глазами, правее, в телике, девушку трахали трое, и Сэм не понимал, куда ему смотреть – куда безопаснее.  
На напряженную шею брата или небольшую грудь актрисы. На чертов ворот чертовой футболки или темно-русые волосы на лобке девушки – забавно, Дин говорил, что сейчас они все сбривают или оставляют совсем тоненькую полоску.  
Дин поменял позу, под тканью перекатились мышцы, и Сэм только подумал, только на секунду представил, что Дин смотрит на него, а не на Касси, и Дин заговорил, и его голос…  
  
Сэм заорал, накрыв башку подушкой. Звук получился тихим, как из-под толщи воды. Вот, точно. Утонуть в ванной.  
И только гипс останется напоминанием…  
Он захихикал истерично.  
Под подушкой было жарко и нечем дышать, но Сэм не вылезал из-под нее, пытаясь представить море, и пляж, и Дина. Дин под пальмами упорно не представлялся или представлялся одетым в отцовскую куртку, с револьвером наперевес.  
Подушку все же пришлось снять, чтоб не задохнуться.  
Дина в комнате не было.  
Заныли зубы, и сразу – нога. Сперма в трусах подсохла и ужасно мешалась. Сэм скинул одеяло, сел с трудом, морщась от боли и неудобства, и тут наткнулся взглядом на шкаф.  
В полированной дверце плясали отблески фонаря, свет которого пробивался через тонкие пыльные занавески. Сэм не мог проверить – слишком тяжело было бы сейчас вставать.  
Но он точно знал, что Дин…  
Нога заболела сильнее. Черт, он же сегодня не пил талинол. Решил, что уже нормально.  
Сэм автоматически потер гипс, отдернул руку от шершавой поверхности, опустил глаза и усмехнулся дерганно: пальцы прошлись по нарисованному члену.  
Ладно. Да. Он псих, он больной на всю голову, мало того – он инвалид еще на четыре недели.  
Значит, ему можно.  
  
Сэм так и сидел, отколупывая кусочки гипса, пока Дин не вернулся. Вошел, чуть пошатываясь, но алкоголем не пахло.  
Лучше бы пахло! Сволочь! Гад! Урод! Бабник! Похотливая скотина…  
\- Ты чего, Сэмми?  
\- Ничего, отстань.  
\- Да что, на хрен, опять такое?!  
И не скажешь…  
\- Дай таблетку.  
\- О, дерьмо! Болит?  
\- Ты можешь заткнуться и просто дать мне чертову таблетку?!  
Сэм шипел ядовитым шепотом, бесился от того, как Дин не смотрел ему в глаза, как виновато дергался, нашаривая в темноте упаковку колес на тумбочке.  
\- Воды принести?  
\- Обойдусь.  
\- Да погоди… сейчас.  
Дин рванул на кухню, заскрипел кран.  
А свет включить ему в голову не пришло?  
Когда холодный стакан с водой ткнулся в руку, и Дин наклонился близко-близко, стараясь не промазать мимо Сэмовой ладони, стало стыдно.  
\- Прости.  
\- Да фигня.  
\- Нет, правда… я… просто болит, и…  
\- Да выпей ты уже свои колеса и ложись спать!  
Дин устал. Кажется, Сэм допек его окончательно.  
Ладно.  
У него все еще есть маленький шанс. Касси Райт, ныне стареющая порнодива.  
Колыбельная.  
Сказка на ночь.  
  
  
***  
Отец не брал трубку весь день.  
Дин издергался на работе и после мастерской пошел в тир, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Чтобы не забыть, кто он вообще такой.  
Ружья были не пристреляны, но он все равно вышиб все тарелки на стенде, за что неожиданно получил в подарок упаковку пива.  
Владелица старенького тира почему-то обрадовалась выигрышу Дина, словно он был ее племянником. Она трясла его руку, до боли сжимая пухлыми пальцами кисть и приглашала прийти еще.  
Дин еле вырвался, пиво – шесть бутылок крепкого Будвайзера – хотелось оставить хозяйке, но Дин не смог от нее отбиться.  
Все же ничего нет хуже маленьких городков, где жители тренируют свою меткость в окружающих лесах, а не в раздолбанных старых тирах!  
  
Сэм сидел в кровати. Ну, а где ему еще быть?  
\- Если скажешь отцу, я приду к тебе ночью и защекочу до смерти! – пообещал Дин, протягивая Сэму открытую бутылку.  
Сейчас по сценарию должны были начаться нытье, упреки и сучизм.  
Но Сэм внезапно залился краской, уткнулся взглядом в потрепанный уже гипс. И вдруг резко запрокинул голову.  
Он выхлестал бутылку залпом, за полминуты. Утер губы в пене и с вызовом уставился на Дина.  
Дин пожал плечами, забрал пустую бутылку и отнес ее на кухню.  
Ничего такого кошмарного с бутылки пива не случится.  
Через полчаса Дин понял, что страшно ошибался.  
  
Он даже не слышал, как Сэм врубил кассету – горячая вода шла с перебоями, точнее, из крана хлестала только горячая, почти кипяток.  
Дин кое-как помылся и сбежал из ванной, наполненной белым душным паром. Сбежал прямиком в объятья ласковых стонов Касси Райт.  
\- Вот это – любовник жены, а это – муж, он грек, смотри!  
Сэм, активно жестикулируя, указал в направлении экрана, где в антураже американского детектива Касси планировала какое-то сногсшибательное порево.  
\- Э-э-э… – сказал Дин.  
\- Чего ты? Садись, посмотрим, тебе же нравится, – и Сэм моргнул, слишком медленно для трезвого человека.  
\- Э-э-э… – повторил Дин, надеясь, что вторая, почти допитая бутылка Будвайзера в руке его младшего брата – просто розыгрыш. Как Сэм вообще до нее допрыгал?!  
\- Ты мешаешь смотреть! – строго отчитал Дина Сэм и приказал нетерпеливо:  
\- Садись вон туда.  
Дин послушно уселся на ковер. Как вчера. И как вчера, тупо уставился в полированную дверцу дурацкого шкафа.  
\- Сэмми, я не понял, ты решил побыть сегодня плохим мальчиком? Ты хочешь нажраться и посмотреть порнуху?  
\- Угу, – кивнул Сэм, присасываясь к бутылке.  
  
Дин никогда не знал, что можно пить пиво неумело. Но Сэм именно это и делал: он пил пиво жутко неумело.  
Конечно, он засунул язык в горлышко. Фу. Наверняка напустил в бутылку слюней. Гадость!  
\- И подрочить.  
\- А? Блин, да что с тобой сегодня?!  
Дин жутко на себя разозлился. Касси на экране сняла лифчик без чашечек и сказала: «Я думаю, мы должны убить его, дорогой!»  
Дин подумал: «Угу, затрахать до смерти».  
Но Сэм не заткнулся. Он решил объяснить свою мысль:  
\- Я сегодня плохой парень, не все же тебе? Я нажрусь, посмотрю с тобой порно и подрочу. Так всегда делают под порно.  
\- Все, Сэмми. Ложись-ка ты баиньки.  
  
Дин встал и потянулся за пустой бутылкой, не очень понимая, нахера, если брат уже уклюкался. Разве кто-то может уклюкаться двумя бутылками пива? Хоть и крепкого.  
Сэм отдал бутылку, при этом как-то отчаянно мотнул головой, а потом сказал неожиданно тихо и трезво:  
\- Я в порядке. Просто прикалывался. Давай досмотрим.  
И Дин снова послушался, чувствуя, что не надо.  
  
Он вернулся на свою точку. Сидеть стало жестко и неудобно, но Касси творила такое, что Дин против воли засмотрелся, даже перестал следить за отражением Сэма.  
И только телефонный звонок заставил его вздрогнуть и кинуться к пульту.  
Пульт был у Сэма.  
Сэм сидел в кровати голый по пояс, щеки горели пунцовым, а в глазах – Дин мог бы поклясться – блестели слезы.  
\- Отец! – бесполезным шепотом предупредил Дин, и Сэм отключил, наконец-то, Касси Райт.  
\- Дин, что там у вас? – голос у отца был рассерженный, резкий. Дин опустился на кровать Сэма, пододвинув его гипс. Наверное, Дину померещилось, потому что сейчас глаза у младшего брата были сухими и встревоженными.  
\- Все нормально, просто телефон долго искал, – соврал Дин. – Я звонил. Все в порядке?  
\- Ну… почти. Я задержусь еще дня на четыре, надо заехать в Миннесоту. Справишься?  
\- Да, сэр!  
\- Дай мне Сэма, он не спит?  
Сэм насупленно протянул руку за трубкой.  
Дин не слышал, что говорил голос отца в телефоне, что отвечал Сэм. Он смотрел на голые узкие плечи брата, на выпирающие ключицы и думал, что Сэм разделся нарочно. Для него, для Дина.  
Но это был бред.  
К тому же Сэма сейчас хотелось укутать, напоить горячим молоком и забыть про его идиотскую выходку с порно. _Целую коллекцию идиотских выходок с порно._  
После нудного и раздраженного разговора с отцом Сэмми упрямо поджал губы и принялся шумно и бестолково собираться в ванную – столкнул собственную ногу в гипсе, подтянул к себе ходунки, стиснул длинными побелевшими пальцами поручни…  
Дин подставил плечо, не дожидаясь нытья и возражений. Ну задолбал, натурально!  
Но Сэм в этот раз не стал сопротивляться. Вцепился в Дина одной рукой, прижался голым горячим боком и в ванной даже дверь плотно не прикрыл.  
А?  
  
***  
Разговор с отцом выбил из колеи, и Дина тоже – Сэм видел. Отец всегда… всегда все портит!  
За шумом воды и гудением труб Сэм не слышал, что происходит в комнате. Да у них что, в этих трубах… русалки живут, блин?! С длинными хвостами, немодными стрижками а-ля Касси и непропорционально большими сиськами. Сэм хихикнул и плеснул в лицо воды.  
Зеркало запотело еще когда Дин мылся, и сейчас мутнело в темноте белесой плотной поверхностью. Сэм уперся мокрым пальцем в гладкое и с противным скрипом намалевал витиеватую букву «D». Он как-то размахнулся – еще одна буква влезет, а больше и нет места на зеркале.  
  
Сэм пририсовал кудрявую загогулину к «D», а затем потянулся и совершенно неожиданно для себя ткнулся потрескавшимися губами прямо в округлый бок буквы.  
Получилось так глупо, так по-девчачьи, и отпечаток Сэмовых губ в пузатой букве оказался тоже совершенно девичьим.  
Сэм почувствовал нарастающее раздражение, такое, которое обычно выплескивается во что-нибудь неприятное или стремное, от чего Сэму бывает потом стыдно.  
Принципиально игнорируя чуть приоткрытую дверь, Сэм переместился к унитазу и спустил по бедрам спортивные штаны. Голые плечи и спина покрылись мурашками.  
Зря он разделся.  
Блин, все, все зря!  
Сэм умудрился забыть вытереть зеркало, потому что Дин крикнул:  
\- Ты долго еще? Я ща вырублюсь.  
Утром Дин ушел так рано, как никогда не уходил раньше.  
  
Вечером он приволок несколько новых кассет: «Гроздья порева», «Угадай, кто кончает за обедом», «Киска на раскаленной крыше» и «Отдроченная по-итальянски».  
Величайшие хиты Касси Райт. Смешно, нелепо, глупо и слишком горячо, чтоб после каждого вечернего просмотра Сэм мог спокойно заснуть.  
Дин же вырубался мгновенно, слишком быстро, чтоб Сэм поверил в его: «Выключаюсь, Сэмми, я все».  
Пива Дин больше не приносил.  
  
  
***  
\- Кажется, там кончаются кассеты! – заявил Дин, ногой распахивая дверь номера, потому что руки были заняты пакетами со жрачкой – Бранч наконец-то заплатил ему?  
Сэм не знал, какой сегодня день, он сбился со счета. Вроде не так много времени прошло, но они просмотрели столько кассет с чужими порномирами, что Сэму уже самому казалось, что он снимается в порнухе – какой-нибудь очень извращенной и запрещенной законодательством – он же несовершеннолетний, да еще и гипс. Ух!  
  
Дин преувеличенно бодро рассказывал про то, как на Бакарди наехала налоговая, но Сэм не слушал. Он просто понял, что этот этап закончен.  
Сложно было не понять – Дин так неестественно ржал в кухне, гремя кастрюлями и хлопая дверцами холодильника и микроволновки.  
\- Когда он возвращается? – крикнул Сэм так громко, что у самого заложило уши. Дин ответил мгновенно, как ждал вопроса:  
\- Утром. Надо сдать все в прокат.  
И замолчал, даже пакеты не шуршали.  
  
Пульс забился в горле, под кадыком, неприятно и тошнотворно. Сэм сглотнул, представляя, что проглатывает собственное сердце – большое, красное, с четырьмя камерами – предсердиями и желудочками. Что-то такое недавно было на картинке в учебнике, хотя Сэм знал строение человеческого тела лет с одиннадцати. Сам учил. Боялся, что не сможет вовремя помочь раненному Дину или отцу.  
  
\- Дерьмо! – Дин на кухне зашипел тихо, что-то металлическое звякнуло. Сэм не стал спрашивать, просто поскакал на одной ноге к Дину. В проеме маленькой кухни остановился, вцепившись в косяк.  
Дин бездумно уставился на указательный палец правой руки – там белел маленький ожог. Несерьезный – от ручки сковороды. Они, привычные ко всему, на такие бытовые травмы даже внимания не обращали.  
Но Дин смотрел на свой чертов палец так пристально, как будто… как… как…  
Сэм неуклюже шагнул к брату, используя в качестве опоры спинку кривоватого белого стула.  
Дин встрепенулся, заговорил, зачастил-забасил, что херня, не страшно, иди в постель, Сэм, надо прибраться, Сэм, сейчас будет чего пожрать…  
Сэм обхватил запястье Дина кольцом и с силой дернул на себя его руку, а потом взял в рот обожженный палец. Солоноватый, с несмываемыми разводами и вечной чернотой под ногтями.  
Дин захлебнулся словами, и начал дергаться, пытаясь вытащить палец изо рта Сэма, но Сэм держал запястье крепко, да и не так уж сильно Дин вырывался.  
Касси Райт. Что бы она сделала?  
Сэм прикрыл глаза и тихонечко застонал, наслаждаясь вкусом Дина. А потом плотно сжал губами палец, касаясь его языком. Раз, другой, самым кончиком. Потом лизнул подушечку, ощущая уже вздувшуюся каплю, там где кожа соприкоснулась с нагревшимся металлом. У них тут вообще есть прихватки?  
Дин с прихваткой – это смешно.  
Все это смешно, и Сэм взял палец глубже, всосал его в себя, как делала с членами Касси, чмокнул, щелкнул языком, ослабил хватку – Дин стоял смирно, и, наверное, смотрел с презрением – Сэм не видел, он боялся открыть глаза.  
Добавить слюны, и откуда столько, весь рот мокрый… подвигать пальцем Дина во рту, забрать еще глубже, вот так, чтоб по корню языка, так глубоко, как получится, боже… боже…  
Сэм не удержался, снова хныкнул коротко. Ведь это же бред – кончить только от того, что грязный пораненный палец старшего брата у тебя во рту. Бред же, да? Да.  
Он задышал чаще, ему надо увидеть Дина, нужно сказать ему, что это ничего не значит, хотя значит, еще как! Просто Дин должен врезать по морде, должен сбежать, ну что-то… что-нибудь, хоть что-то!  
Сэм распахнул глаза, не переставая сосать, чувствуя такое напряжение в яйцах, что внизу аж звенело все, горело огнем.  
  
Лицо Дина было совершенно непроницаемым. Такое случалось, когда он ошибался или лажал сдуру, и отец злился. А Дин закрывался. На его всегда живом, подвижном лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции, это злило отца еще больше, Сэм видел, но никак не мог выбрать подходящего случая, чтоб посоветовать Дину вести себя… как-то иначе. Ну, показать чувство вины там или сожаления. Дин же считает себя виноватым, он бесится, что облажался! И отцу надо видеть, что старший сын все понял, а старший… как сейчас.  
Ни брезгливости, ни страха, ни злости, ни презрения, хотя Сэм жалок, как же жалок… Дин просто стоял рядом, позволяя Сэму сосать его палец. Разрешая.  
  
Сэм готов был разрыдаться. Отстраниться, сбежать, прыгая на одной ноге до самой границы штата.  
И тут Дин шевельнулся. Коснулся свободной рукой подбородка Сэма, заставляя расслабить челюсть, приоткрывая рот. Вытянул мокрый палец почти из глотки, провел по нижней губе грубо, сминая ее, выворачивая. Так же по верхней, касаясь десны. Потом мокрый палец нарисовал влажную полосу на щеке, коснулся переносицы, задрал бровь – словно лицо Сэма было пластилиновым, и Дин лепил его сейчас заново, по новой, меняя черты, делая Сэма похожим на… на своих девок или Касси Райт, или…  
  
Сэм задрожал, затрясся так, что стул возле него чиркнул ножками по линолеуму. Было обидно и так сладко, и Сэм толкнулся бедрами в попытке прижаться к Дину, но Дин отстранился, и Сэм непроизвольно крикнул-ахнул, нещадно фальшивя ломаным, чужим голосом:  
  
\- Пожалуйста!  
  
И Дин поцеловал его. Сам, первый, прижался к слюнявому просящему рту, прикусил нижнюю губу, которую только что выворачивал пальцем.  
И Сэма закоротило. Он не помнил, пытался ли Дин отстраниться, не знал, как вообще не рухнул на пол с этой проклятой ногой, не соображал, что можно, а чего нельзя, просто было надо, так надо, что все мозги стекли в пах, оставив голову приятно пустой и гулкой.  
Сэм крепко держал Дина за шею, трахая его бедрами, вколачиваясь пахом в пах, терся об него неприлично – неприлично одетый, и ловил губами губы, язык, кусался неистово, отчаянно, оставляя синяки от пальцев на загривке и засосы на подбородке.  
Оргазм выгнул назад, и только руки Дина спасли от падения на спину, потому что позвоночник стал необычно гибким, эластичным, гнущимся, и Сэму казалось, что он так может переломиться до самых пяток, сложившись пополам, только членом прижимаясь к члену Дина, плевать, сколько там надето на них, плевать… плевать…  
О, Господи.  
Господи.  
Блядь.  
  
  
  
***  
Сэм тяжело навалился на Дина, нога начинала ныть, и сил совсем не осталось – он слишком ослаб за время сидения в номере.  
Но сердце Дина колотилось слишком быстро, Сэм чувствовал грудью сбивчивые толчки, а пахом – твердое.  
Дин ничего не делал, совсем, просто поддерживал Сэма за спину, давая возможность перевести дух. Сэм уткнулся лбом в плечо брата, потом повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к мягкой ткани рубашки, скосил глаза, жадно рассматривая шею Дина, аккуратную мочку его уха, пробивающуюся рыжеватую щетину. Дин взмок, и, наверное, пот впитался в воротник, и Сэм не выдержал. Полез проверять.  
Он обнял Дина, прилип к нему, неуклюже прижался загипсованной ногой к ноге, и лизнул широким языком шею – от ключицы и вверх, по острому скакнувшему кадыку, к подбородку, млея и заводясь от непривычного вкуса.  
А потом Сэм поцеловал Дина в шею, у жесткой линии челюсти, и Дин отстранился почти грубо, отодвинулся, придерживая Сэма на вытянутых руках.  
  
\- Эй, я тебе не одноклассница, чего ты лижешься?! – проворчал он, и Сэм увидел, что глаза у брата непривычно светлые, будто затянутые дымкой.  
Ах, он не хочет таких поцелуев? Ладно.  
Сэм покачнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но не вышло. Дин согнул локти, снова принимая на себя вес двоих: Сэма и гипса. И Сэм отчаянно рванулся к его рту.  
Он целовался неумело, стопудово – опыта было всего ничего. Но Сэм компенсировал.  
Он скользнул рукой вниз, вжал ладонь в пах брата, потер ширинку, дернул ремень и расстегнул его неожиданно легко. Легко поддалась пуговица, а молния, вжикнув, разъехалась сама.  
Сэм дурел от звуков и запахов, ехал крышей совсем, забираясь языком в рот Дина и пальцами в его трусы.  
Да. Блин, да!  
Когда горячий, твердый-твердый член Дина оказался в его кулаке, Сэм понял, что снова на пределе, на грани, с которой путь только вниз, но он больше не хотел кончать в трусы – это становилось отвратительной, глупой, детской традицией!  
Стараясь удержаться на одной ноге, Сэм зацепил сзади пальцем резинку штанов, и тут ему на поясницу легла ладонь Дина.  
Они уже не целовались – у Сэма не получалось все сразу, он путался, захлебывался собственной слюной и воздухом.  
Дин скользнул за резинку, сжал голую ягодицу Сэма, почти больно, но это ничего, это правильно. Сэм нетерпеливо замычал и потянул вниз трусы, проезжаясь…. Боже… проезжаясь по ладони Дина.  
Трусы застряли у гипса, дальше никак. И это, как назло, стало стоп-знаком, командой «отбой».  
Дин перестал мять задницу Сэма, отдернул руку, снова отдернулся сам. Но фиг, потому что Сэм не мог остановиться, он дрочил Дину отчаянно, зло, сбиваясь с ритма, но упорно стискивая кулак.  
  
\- Сэм, погоди… – прохрипел Дин, но Сэм мотнул головой, чувствуя, что сейчас позорно разревется.  
\- Да стой ты, я никуда не денусь, просто…  
Сэм успокоился в момент, замер, заметался взглядом по лицу Дина.  
\- Ты не устал? Чего ты хочешь, скажи мне нормально, – Дин отводил взгляд, его корежило, он хотел прекратить, Сэм видел, но ха!  
Нет уж.  
Только не сейчас.  
Сэм понял, чего он хочет. Вот так, стоя со спущенными до колен трусами, продолжая сжимать член старшего брата в кулаке, он окончательно сформулировал в голове, без чего он не сможет.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтоб ты меня трахнул.  
Дин побледнел.  
\- По-нормальному. В попу. Я хочу.  
\- Сэм, ты…  
\- Ты обещал!  
\- Я ничего не обещал, я просто…  
\- Дин!  
  
Голос предавал, улетал вверх, и приходилось говорить слишком громко, так, что Дин морщился.  
А, может, он морщился, потому что не хотел?  
Но Сэм нарочно не думал об этом.  
\- Я не знаю… Сэм, блядь, я не знаю как!  
\- Я тоже не знаю, – прошептал Сэм, прекращая борьбу с голосом. Так даже лучше. Интимнее. – Я хочу, очень, мне надо, ну Дин, ну я прошу, ну что тебе – жалко что ли? Никто не узнает, ничего страшного, давай же, я готов, я хочу…Тебя, тебя, Дин, ну же, я уже все, мне так нужно…  
  
Сэм шептал сбивчиво, повторяясь, снова двигая рукой по члену Дина, ощущая вдруг ставшими очень чувствительными пальцами, как внутри, в Дине, что-то поджимается и перекатывается, готовое выплеснуться наружу.  
Дин задышал часто-часто, запрокинул голову.  
Сэм бы взял у него в рот, если бы мог опуститься на колени, но он не мог, а попросить Дина сесть на стол было почему-то неудобно.  
  
\- Сэм, я же… ты… Сэ-э-эммммми-и-и-и…  
Дин сжал зубы, дрожь прошла от его пяток по всему телу, и Сэм, ликуя, ощутил, как брызжет в кулак густое и жаркое.  
Когда Дин успокоился, Сэм поднес к глазам пальцы, не веря, что получилось, он довел Дина до оргазма!  
Он высунул язык как можно дальше и коснулся испачканного мизинца. Вкус был… интересный и очень… очень Дина. Поэтому Сэм не заметил, как вылизал всю ладонь дочиста.  
А когда спохватился и посмотрел на Дина, наткнулся на странный, напряженный взгляд.  
  
\- Что? – спросил опять шепотом, казалось, что сперма обволакивает голосовые связки, не давая им дрожать, или что там они делают, эти связки, чтоб получался звук?  
\- Ничего. Не делай так больше, Сэмми, это слишком.  
Сэм не понял, чего не делать: не дрочить Дину, не приставать к нему или не облизывать пальцы?  
Ноги подкашивались, стоять было так тяжело, что Сэма качало, а Дин больше не держал его. Пришлось опереться о стол.  
  
\- Мне мало, – выпалил Сэм, с вызовом пялясь на растерянного Дина. Небывалое зрелище.  
\- Дин… Ты сделаешь? Трахнешь?  
\- О, черт, Сэм, не доебывайся!  
\- У меня стоит, – настойчиво повторил Сэм.  
Он не ожидал от себя такого… бесстыдства?  
Но было похер. По-настоящему, совсем наплевать.  
Дин наступил на пятку кроссовки и снял ее. Затем вторую. Носки. Пошевелил босыми пальцами и разделся совсем.  
А потом широким движением скинул со стола все, что там было: салфетницу, кружку, книгу Сэма.  
А потом… Господи… потом просто поднял Сэма и уложил его животом на стол, отвел в сторону загипсованную ногу, и стало так легко и удобно!  
И очень стыдно, он наконец-то нахлынул, вязкий стыд.  
Дин стянул через гипс трусы Сэма, оставив на нем футболку. Напряженный член оказался вдавлен в столешницу, было неприятно, и Сэм подсунул под яйца ладонь.  
  
Это не порно, это уже… уже за гранью… Перед глазами плясали звезды, щеки горели, но Сэм упивался моментом. Стыдом, Дином, собой, наполовину голым, лежащим кверху задом на кухонном столе.  
\- Короче, я не знаю, – пробормотал Дин. И добавил:  
\- Если че – ну ты сигналь.  
И поцеловал Сэма в поясницу.  
Сладкие мурашки побежали стаей вверх по позвоночнику, и Сэм заныл тихонько:  
\- Еще…  
Дин поцеловал еще, положил ладонь на задницу, помассировал, развел ягодицы, чертыхнулся, шаги зазвучали в сторону от Сэма.  
\- Не смей! – всполошился Сэм. Если он сейчас уйдет, это…  
\- Да блин, тут я. Тут.  
Что-то булькнуло, и Сэм вывернул шею, стараясь увидеть, что там делает Дин. Дин лил в ладонь из бутылки оливковое масло, которым Сэм с некоторых пор полюбил заправлять свои утренние салаты.  
\- Хоть на что-то сгодится, – усмехнулся Дин и… Коснулся Сэма между ягодиц.  
Палец был скользкий и непривычно холодный, но Сэм сполз по столу навстречу этому пальцу, держа на весу бедра, упираясь в пол пальцами ног.  
Если бы Сэм знал, что палец внутри – это настолько здорово, он бы, наверное, мастурбировал совсем по-другому. Тело сопротивлялось вторжению недолго, через минуту Сэм насаживался нетерпеливо на палец Дина, бормоча: «Еще, Дин, Дин… еще…».  
Два пальца отозвались жжением, но член внутри…  
Это было больно. По-настоящему, до слез. Сэм спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Он очень надеялся, что Дин не поймет, не увидит, как ему плохо, и Дин не увидел. Наверное. Он просто замер с рваным стоном, и не двигался, пока Сэм с удивлением не осознал, что хочется еще. Хочется двигаться, хочется выебать себя членом Дина, чтоб он достал до самого нутра, чтоб был внутри, растягивая, распяливая, отправляя просто… блядь, на небеса!  
Сэм трахал свой кулак, пока Дин трахал его, Дин молчал там, сзади, и когда Сэм, не выдерживая, позвал его, брат наклонился, сжал зубы на плече Сэма, совершенно невозможно изгибаясь внутри членом. И кончил, затапливая Сэма спермой, так что она тут же стала вытекать по бедрам.  
  
Сэм не успел, ему надо было еще, еще чуть-чуть, он уже хотел попросить о пальцах, но тут Дин подсунул под него ладонь и сжал ее поверх кулака Сэма.  
\- Давай, кончи… Кончи, Сэмми, для меня, ну же!  
И Сэм послушался, он не мог не послушаться, он кончал тягуче-долго и тянул свое «Ди-и-ин!», и Дин был рядом, гладил лопатки, поясницу, ягодицы, ногу у края гипса. А потом отвел Сэма в ванную, обтер влажным полотенцем и помог добраться до кровати.  
Сэм ничего не соображал, он просто был настолько счастлив, что говорить не мог. Только улыбался по-дурацки и шевелил губами.  
Вот теперь все будет хорошо и правильно. Да, отец вернется, но Дин уже не сможет игнорировать то, что случилось.  
И еще случится: Сэм ощущал железную, спокойную уверенность.  
Он провалился в сон, но перед этим притянул к себе Дина и поцеловал в губы, в снисходительную, чуть напряженную улыбку.  
  
  
***  
Дин матюкнулся, рассматривая ожог. Глупый, несерьезный.  
Совсем он тут с Сэмом расслабился. Порнушка, треп, все дела. Завтра отец возвращается, надо хоть сосиски пожарить, он любит.  
Хорошо, что это тупое безделье закончится. Отец сказал, с Сэмом вполне можно ехать в другой штат, гипс где угодно снимут.  
Хотелось Охоты и не думать, что там у Сэма в лохматой башке, отягощенной слишком развитыми мозгами. И странными-странными идеями.  
  
  
***  
Сначала Сэм увидел темноту.  
Именно увидел ее, не окончательную, густую, с красными прожилками по всей поверхности. Есть ли у темноты поверхность?  
Чтоб узнать это, надо было открыть веки, но нижние и верхние ресницы слиплись – надежный состав из слез, гноя, пота и крови. Крови?  
Нет-нет. Это просто морок, как в прошлый раз.  
Нога болела по-настоящему, только не было той слабости и неуверенности, какая ощущалась тогда, лет тысячу назад, когда ему, уже шестнадцатилетнему, сняли гипс в Айдахо, в шахтерском Москоу.  
Он протащил этот чертов гипс через шесть штатов. Это был долгий забег.  
Дин тогда чуть ли не единственный раз серьезно поссорился с отцом. Он считал, что им следует снова осесть где-нибудь, пока Сэм не сможет нормально передвигаться.  
Но отец был против повторения Нью-Хэмпшира и маленького задрипанного Сомерсворса.  
Хотел ли Дин того же, чего и Сэм?  
Теперь не узнать.  
  
\- Эй, хорош уже притворяться, я вижу, что ты не сдох и не спишь. Сэмми, ку-ку!  
Сэм сделал усилие и последовал за густым, чуть охрипшим голосом брата. Ресницы расклеились, и Сэм увидел, что лежит на матрасе в бункере, а Дин сидит рядом с ним – прямо на полу, устроившись по-турецки.  
  
_Как тогда._  
  
\- Черт, нога… – удивленно пожаловался Сэм. Он никак не мог с собой справиться – надо было сесть, но тело не особо слушалось.  
\- Ты рассадил голень об опору, вон ту.  
Сэм послушно повернул голову в указанном направлении. Металлическая проржавевшая стойка упиралась в низкий потолок.  
  
_Вот почему..._  
  
\- Вставай давай, – Дин протянул ладонь, и Сэм уперся взглядом в указательный палец его правой руки, словно ожидая увидеть там маленький вздувшийся ожог. Но прошла уже тысяча лет, да и из Ада Дин вернулся преображенным. Теперь – только новые шрамы.  
Сэм оперся о руку брата и встал на ноги. Его еще потряхивало, он отлично помнил это чудесное ощущение после первой детоксикации. Вот только в тот раз виделось совсем другое.  
\- Почему мы тогда не трахнулись? – спросил Сэм и чуть не заорал от страха. Он не собирался этого говорить, он не суицидник же! Да, был гипс, и русалки, и прокат, и Касси Райт, не было только ничего, что так ясно сейчас прокручивалось в гудящей голове: влажный поцелуй, стол, оливковое масло, распирающая тяжесть внутри… Голос Дина, ноющее, вибрирующее предоргазменное: «Сэ-э-эммммми-и-и-и…»  
\- Надо ж, как это работает… – задумчиво заметил Дин. Ни кулака в переносицу, ни насмешек, ни удивления.  
Отступать было поздно.  
Сэм начал ощущать запах, исходящий от себя самого. Рвота, кислый пот, аммиак… Черт! А он еще о таком… Дина ж сейчас вывернет на хрен!  
Нога зачесалась, словно все еще была закована в гипс.  
  
\- Я думал только о себе, Дин. Тогда. Мне очень хотелось. Я не понял, что…  
\- Я тоже думал только о тебе, принцесса! – насмешливо осклабился Дин, разбивая момент… близости, что ли? Сэм сейчас плохо соображал. Он, жалкий, все еще жил придуманной еблей. Несуществующим сексом с Дином.  
Будь оно все проклято!  
Нет, нет, сейчас Сэму можно, он как тогда – почти инвалид на короткое, непродолжительное время.  
\- Оно никуда не делось, Дин. Только усилилось. Я пытался. Но ты вернулся за мной.  
Сэм только сейчас понял, что все еще держится за ладонь Дина, как маленький.  
Запястье свело.  
Лицо Дина снова стало знакомо-фальшиво-отсутствующим. Сэм втянул носом застоявшийся, мерзкий воздух, и не успел выдохнуть.  
Дин поцеловал его. В испачканные губы, в грязный рот. Поцеловал почти целомудренно, не используя язык – только губы. И даже этого для Сэма оказалось много.  
Уши запылали, ребра вдавились в грудную клетку, не позволяя дышать, глаза засыпало солью.  
Дин уже отстранился, а Сэм все хватал и хватал ртом воздух, как рыба на разделочной доске.  
  
\- Обещай… Обещай мне! – выдавил Сэм, когда удалось вздохнуть.  
\- Что, кровопийца? – подколка не обидела, не оскорбила, не задела совсем. Сэм ее не услышал.  
\- Обещай… Обещай, когда я выйду из душа – ты не сбежишь.  
\- Бобби дома, кретин!  
\- Обещай… обещай…  
До Сэма не сразу дошло, что Дин только что на все согласился.  
А когда дошло, когда удалось сфокусироваться на понимающей ухмылке Дина, приподнятой брови, на обещании – тогда отпустило.  
Совсем.  
Словно развязался узелок в груди, мучающий почти десять лет. Рассосалось.  
Захотелось.  
  
\- Эй! Не смотри на меня так, я не железный… – буркнул Дин и потащил Сэма из подвала.  
Пусть будет стол. Потом – как захочет Дин, но первый раз… черт.  
И плевать, кто из них будет лежать мордой вниз.  
Да. Стол.  
[](http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y241/In-visible/Baiki-nesdelanyj-shag.jpg)


End file.
